


Come Here

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: Star Trek Resurrection [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is being much more demanding than usual...</p><p>---<br/>Spones PWP.<br/>---<br/>Alternate/Future universe where the crew of the original Enterprise are resurrected and working along side the crew of the Enterprise-E.</p><p>Part of my Star Trek Resurrection series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> It is the year 2381. The crew of the Enterprise-E has managed to resurrect some of Starfleet's most famous historical figures so they may have another chance at life.  
> \---  
> Graphic depictions of sex. (This is straight up porn.)

Leonard poked and prodded at his own face, inches away from the mirror, staring at himself in the dim light of their quarters. He didn’t speak, but through their bond Spock knew he was just as amazed and suspicious as he ever was about new technology. He was, after all, an ‘old fashioned boy’ according to Jim. The fact that he was now a relatively young man, as opposed to one hundred and thirty-seven, the age he was when he passed away, was exciting to Leonard, but Spock felt more of a jittery, negative feeling from his mate. 

“Leonard, come here.” 

The human didn’t respond. He was tugging at his cheeks now, inspecting his nose and lips in the mirror and letting out the occasional coo of amusement. He had been doing this for nearly four days.

“Leonard.”

“Do you realize,” the doctor said, finally speaking, but not drawing his attention away from his reflection. “That I am one hundred years younger than the day I died? A hundred years.”

“Yes, I am exactly aware of how old you are.” 

“That’s amazing. A hundred years.” His skilled surgeon’s hands slid back up to his face and he began tugging on the slightly considerably tight skin around his jawline. “I look like a child compared to back then. You remember what I looked like when I was alive?” 

“I remember. Come here.” 

“I mean technically I am alive now. Somehow. But I mean pre-death, you know? Just amazing…” He continued to touch his face, rubbing the tiny bit of stubble growing on his chin. His blue eyes were lit up with wonder, even in the darkness of the room. 

“Please come here,” Spock said with a twinge of tiredness in his voice. 

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because I would like you to come over here. I thought that much was clear.” The Vulcan was rested in one of the armchairs that sat near a tiny table in the corner of their quarters. He was slouched back in his seat, legs apart, sitting rather like his husband would, and showing much more blatant emotion than he would have if they had company. 

Rolling his eyes, Leonard parted with his reflection and crossed the room, stopping deliberately a few feet away and looking down at the other man who had his head cocked in a somewhat demanding way and one eyebrow raised in annoyance. 

“Here I am.”

“I meant here.” The Vulcan vaguely motioned to his midsection without taking his eyes off the doctor. 

“You want me to sit in your lap?”

“You don’t want to?”

“Sass, Mister.” 

“Come. Here.”

Leonard huffed and walked over, spinning quickly and plopping himself down lazily across Spock’s lap. After he was comfortable, he hummed lightly. “We haven’t done this in a while.”

“Indeed.”

“Damn, you’re so skinny.”

Spock nodded. He was also many years younger than he had been. And though no one could prove he was alive or dead, when he was brought back to this world he was brought back at a much younger age, just like his husband and just like Jim. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve sat in your lap.” Leonard grinned and wiggled his butt which aroused no response from the other man. “C’mon I know you like the contact. After I died I doubt you even got a hug from anyone. We gotta make up for lost years.”

“I do appreciate the contact,” Spock said, not making any effort to keep the squirming doctor from falling. Leonard wriggled his hips some more, grinding deliberately into Spock’s crotch. 

“Is this the contact you like?”

“It is enjoyable.” 

“Gee, you’re real excitable.”

“Are you not satisfied with my seduction?”

Leonard’s eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. “Is that what this is? A seduction? Well, you’re going to have to do a little better than that.” 

Spock didn’t respond. He only kept a straight face and looked over into his husband’s face. Without any movement or reaction, he simply stated two words:

“Make me.” 

That phrase shot right from the doctor’s head straight to his cock, which hadn’t been hard a second ago but was suddenly becoming inconvenient. Jesus, he didn’t know what had gotten into Spock, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Oh yea? Fine.” He hopped up and stood in front of the Vulcan who was still lounging in the chair, overwhelmingly unimpressed by everything. He unzipped his brand new Starfleet uniform, pulled off his 24th Century turtleneck, and dropped his uniform trousers in a few seconds leaving him in a plain black, tight-fitting undershirt, a pair of boxer-briefs, and some socks. Spock surveyed him, looking him over painstakingly, but still said nothing. His dark eyes lingered on the obvious bulge in Leonard’s underwear. It was a little unnerving, being examined like that and Spock was giving off the strangest feeling. Through their connection Leonard felt nothing but calmness and maybe a little bit of…hunger. And Spock was looking at him as if he were waiting to pounce. 

It was sort of exciting. 

“You are aroused,” Spock observed.

“Yea, obviously. You aren’t?”

“No.”

It was true. It seemed as though Spock was almost bored with the whole situation. His body was entirely relaxed, which Leonard had never seen outside of the bed, his posture was poor, and that look on his face…

“Well…are you going to fix that?”

Spock raised an eyebrow in a way that seemed to challenge McCoy’s question. As if he were saying ‘ _I’m_ not going to fix anything’. And to prove his point, he remained silent, and lazily opened his legs as wide as they would go. An invitation. No. A demand. 

“Good god, man,” he breathed. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

It took all of the doctor’s control not to pounce on him, but he took a deep breath and then quickly crossed the small distance between them and dropped to his knees. Good thing about surgeon’s hands, they worked quickly and proficiently even under exciting or challenging circumstances. Spock’s zipper was down and Leonard had him pulled out and in his mouth in less than ten seconds. 

He wasn’t hard (which the doctor was a hundred percent sure was because he was being difficult) and so Leonard stroked and twisted around as his mouth concentrated on the tip. If he was going to be a stubborn bastard, then so was Bones. And it didn’t take long for him to make his point. Spock still showed no sign of enjoyment, at all, but a minute later he was solid and leaking into his husband’s mouth. The Vulcan was known for being relatively silent throughout their sexual encounters, but this careless attitude took it to a whole new level. So Leonard sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head, lapping over the slit, tasting that familiar yet distant taste that he’d missed. Not salty, because Vulcans lacked the salt in their body that humans had, but metallic with sweet undertones. He couldn’t help it -- he moaned and pushed the green-tinged cock further into his mouth and a moment later he felt a strong hand on the back of his head. 

That was new. Usually, Spock would sit quietly, appreciative of the ministrations, but there was no doubt that he was controlling Leonard now. He loosely grabbed a handful of hair and started to guide the doctor’s movements, increasing his speed slightly. Leonard moaned again and passed a suggestion through their bond. _Fuck my mouth._ Surprisingly, Spock obliged, lifting his hips off the chair in time with the bobbing of the other man’s head. 

Damn if that wasn’t exciting. Vaguely, Leonard wished they had a camera. How hot it would be to see Spock lose control like that…but he hadn’t really. In fact, he was entirely in control and that’s what was so attractive about the whole thing. 

Without warning, he was stopped and tugged back by his hair. A bit of spit and pre-cum dripped down his chin as he tried to catch his breath. The hand that had been in his hair slid down now to gently cup his chin and lift his face so Spock could properly see him. He was just as stoic as ever, but Leonard could easily see past his façade. He was excited. His pupils were dilated. His breathing was slightly ragged. He wanted this. 

Before he could say anything to that effect, however, Spock let go of his face. “Get on the bed.” McCoy could only muster a small nod before jumping up and rushing over to their sleeping space. 

“How do you want me?”

Spock came up behind him, turned him away, gently but firmly, and pressed on his shoulder. “Bend over.” 

He might have cracked one or two things in his back scrambling to get into position. He put his arms down, feet on the floor, and stuck out his ass, shaking it lightly in the air. Some twinge of eagerness emanated from Spock and he moved forward to run a finger around the waistband of Leonard’s underpants. 

“Shirt off.”

The doctor ripped it off and threw it across the room. 

Spock considered him again, tracing a finger down his ass crack over his underwear. Leonard shivered. 

“Take off the remainder of your garments and get back into that position.” He turned to go into the first drawer as the small human shook with excitement and tossed the rest of his clothes to the floor. He leaned onto the bed once more, swinging his ass back and forth, arching his back, and trying to look as tantalizing as possible. 

Something must have worked, because without warning Spock was pushing two lubed up fingers into him and he was yelping in surprise. Granted, since they’d been brought back, their sex life was more active than ever, and the doctor was very used to being penetrated by that point, but Spock had deliberately snuck up on him. And he was not being gentle. 

His pace was fast and rough and in minutes Leonard was sweating, moaning, and humping the bed like a big, frustrated mess. He held onto the covers for support and braced himself against the foot of the bedframe. “Uh..Sp--Spock…p..pl…”

“What?”

“I..please…”

“Please what?”

“Please…fuck…”

Spock stopped and removed his fingers, silently using the remaining lube on his cock as he spoke. “Please what, Leonard?”

The doctor was a shaking jumble by that point and was obviously finding it hard to speak. He took a deep breath, recollected himself, and then said in a tight southern drawl, “Fuck me.” 

The first thing he felt was a pair of cold, strong hands grasping onto his bony hips and holding hard enough to leave bruises. The next thing he felt was the feeling of Spock’s uniform trousers on the back of his naked legs. The last thing (and maybe the thing he was sure he’d be feeling for the next few days) was a thick, rigid cock filling him up. He grunted, gritting his teeth against the initial pain and intrusion, but Spock gave him less than a second to adjust before pounding into him in a way he never had. 

Leonard stopped trying to keep up immediately. Spock was in complete control, and that was fine by him. Their pace was fast and rough, and the Vulcan slammed into him relentlessly without faltering even once. The doctor’s brain had ceased to work at that point and he was moaning and allowing all sorts of embarrassing sounds to come from him as he held on for dear life. 

It took him a moment to realize that Spock was speaking to him. Only after he heard his name called once or twice did he tune back into his surroundings. 

“Leonard!”

“Ugh…yes…”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Sir…” The title slipped out without him realizing. 

“My name.”

“Yes…Spock…yes.” 

“Louder.”

“Uh….Spock.”

“Louder.”

“Spock!”

“Now cum.”

Leonard had never come simply from penetration before, but something about the demand of his mate made him absolutely lose all sense of himself and he bucked up against the sheets once…twice…and then came all over the bedframe and his legs. The human’s vision went white and he could tell Spock’s head was spinning from the orgasm as well.

Spock had slowed down, but he was slamming his hips into Leonard harder than before and after a few more strokes he came, letting out a strangled, choked off cry that Leonard had never heard before. Leonard was once against hit with a wave of euphoria that he couldn’t separate from another orgasm of his own or from his mate’s. 

For a few minutes, neither of them moved. A wall of exhaustion him them the same time and finally Spock decided he had to sit down. He removed himself carefully and sat on the bed beside the place where Leonard was lying face down on the mattress. Both of their legs were shaky and neither could tell one’s pain from the other. 

Finally, Bones rolled onto his side so he could see Spock. 

“What the fuck was all that?”

Spock looked down at him and petted his hair and face so softly. 

“I thought you would like it.”

McCoy barked out a single laugh and then took a deep breath. “Shit, Spock. No warning…no…well whatever. You were right. That was maybe the hottest thing that’s ever happened.” 

The Vulcan looked decidedly please with himself before saying, “It is improbable that that is _the hottest_ thing. Ever.” 

Leonard chuckled. “I think it’s in the running.” He tried to sit up. “Oh shit…gonna be feeling that for the rest of the week.” 

Spock tucked himself (though messy…and the feeling made him squirm a little) into his pants and scooped his tired, naked, lanky husband into his lap with ease. He placed a kiss on the human’s head. “I am sorry for being mean.”

Leonard cuddled into him. “It was just a game, Spock, don’t be sorry. Plus…I liked it.” Spock allowed part of a smile to creep onto his face. 

“Now, please allow me to wash you,” he said as he stood and carried Leonard to the shower.


End file.
